A Royal Fix
by dinocavallones
Summary: "…Trash, the hell are you wearing a dress for?" In which Bel is unhappily forced into wearing a pink and white princessy-tutu-like dress. Oh, and it has frills. TYL!XB.


**Summary:** "…Trash, the hell are you wearing a dress for?" In which Bel is unhappily forced into wearing a…pink and white princessy-tutu-like dress? Oh, and it has frills. TYL!Xanxus/Bel

Warning: Cross-dressing princes ;D No porn, but "XB is basically pr0n." LOLno, but srsly, it's rated T and not M for a reason. xD

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

_**A Royal Fix**_

Bel likes to infuriate others. It is a fact. Specifically, he enjoys pissing Squalo off and bossing a few certain people around. It's almost his favorite pastime, next to assassinating random citizens. After all, he _is _a _prince, _and _princes _can do whatever the hell they want to do. This is common sense to a genius like him. As he is lying on his back and resting his head against the armrest of the soft couch, he holds his crown up to the crystal chandelier light to admire its shine. A slow Cheshire grin starts to spread on his face and, after a moment, he places the silver crown proudly back on top of his wild, golden hair.

"Senpai?"

Bel glances towards the door to see a certain green-haired subordinate holding a white plate in his hands. Knowing what's on it, Bel sits up eagerly and rests his chin on the palm of his hand, "Shishishi~, took you long enough, frog."

Fran steps inside the room with his usual jaded expression on his face, "You try going out to the busy market, stupid-prince senpai, and buying strawberries. And then you wanted them chocolate covered, so I had to go the kitchen and personally—"

"I don't really care," Bel interrupts, a hidden eye twitching in annoyance at the nickname as a dangerous smile pulls at his lips. His arms reach for the plate of desserts, "Give it here."

"You're spoiled, Bel-senpai." Even as he says this, Fran shuffles over and places the platter of strawberries in Bel's hands. The blond doesn't wait to pop one into his mouth, relishing its taste. Fran quietly stands by the side, his hand slowly reaching up to his enormous frog hat. Bel eyes him through unruly blond bangs.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You said that if I got you the strawberries, I could take off my hat—ow." Fran stops midsentence as he gropes for the back of his hat; he knows that there is a knife protruding there. Yanking it out, he mumbles under his breath, "You lied to me, didn't you?"

"Maybe just a little. Shishishi~," Bel snickers unsympathetically.

Monotonously, Fran replies automatically, "I hate you, fake-prince senpai."

"Watch your mouth, idiot subordinate, or you may lose it. And anyway," Bel adds, "you're lucky Mammon didn't have a butterfly on his head or else you'd be wearing a big flamboyant butterfly hat right now."

Fran pouts rebelliously before turning his heel to leave the room. He does not wish to stay in the same room as his maniacal blond partner. Not soon after he leaves, Bel hears another familiar roar.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! BEL!!"

The blond tilts his head up as he delicately places a small strawberry on his tongue and sets the plate aside on the side-table; so Squalo has found that bucket of water he had carefully stuck on top of the other man's door. The Prince, however, keeps a curved smile on his face as the silver-haired, now wet, swordsman of Varia stomps into the room whilst brandishing his sword.

"Shishishi~, you're disturbing my quiet time, loud shark."

"VOOOOOOI, shut up, idiot! You did this, didn't you?!"

Bel uncrosses his legs, tensing a little in case Squalo really decides to attack him and gut him on the spot, "The Prince is innocent~," Bel sings out, snickering to himself. Squalo's sword slices down on the fluffy pillow beside Bel, but the blond does not flinch, "Really. You shouldn't blame me for something I didn't do."

"Like hell I'd believe you!"

"Ushishishi, wait," Bel defiantly presses back into the couch as Squalo advances towards him, his lips upturning into a menacing snarl, "There's something on your face, baka-shark." The swordsman is taken aback by the abrupt statement, and Bel takes this as a chance to escape. Squalo reaches up to touch his face, wiping the part where Bel was staring at earlier.

"Huh. Where?"

"Over here~!"

Squalo barely has enough time to register the mischievous grin on the blond's face as the latter moves in. To the man's utter disgust, Squalo suddenly feels Bel's wet tongue licking playfully up the side of his face.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!"

Bel leaps to his feet just as Squalo's sword stabs into the area where Bel had been resting on a few milliseconds ago. The blond cackles triumphantly, dancing out of the room to avoid that dangerous blade which apparently has a mission to decapitate the genius.

"The Prince's saliva is on your face!" Bel calls out as if that is the best thing in the world.

"The Prince's _blood _will be on my sword!" Squalo snarls furiously, "VOOOI! Come here, you little brat!"

Bel wastes no time in darting right and down the red, velvety hallway to escape that perilous weapon. Now it's time to bother someone else, and the blond has the perfect name in mind. This person is totally obsessed over the boss, and Bel finds that making him jealous is extremely fun. That scarred, dark-haired man never gets angry with the prince anyway for some strange reason, and Bel thinks that it's best to take advantage of that.

"Levi~, you ugly pervert, boss is looking for you!" Bel calls out as he deliberately passes by the lightning guardian's room. In a matter of milliseconds and superhuman speed, Levi pokes his head out, his usually-narrowed eyes now completely wide. He totally disregards being called a pervert.

"Boss is calling for me?!"

"Better hurry before he gets mad."

Levi charges out of his room like a mad bull on a stampede, scurrying in the vague direction of the Varia boss's chamber. Bel can already feel something in his chest swelling up in excitement as he watches Levi crashing through the doors, "You wanted to see me, bossu?!" No sooner as he barges in, a wineglass is hurdling at him and Levi does not duck in time. The red wine splashes all over his face and his happy expression wavers a little, "Boss?"

"…Who said you could come in, scum?"

Bel hurries to follow Levi into the room, but instead of waiting at the doors, he saunters right in. The moment he does, however, he tries not to think about the consequences of doing this. Bel swaggers his way towards the sitting boss, who has his legs languorously crossed and his chin propped on the knuckles of his tanned hand. His other arm is resting on the armrest, and this is the stature in which Bel is accustomed to seeing. The crimson-eyed glare that carelessly moves from Levi is now pointedly staring at Bel and the blond can't help a shiver from trembling his entire frame with anticipation.

"I tried to stop him, boss, but he just _wouldn't listen to me. _Shishishi~!"

"BEL!" Levi angrily roars, "You tricked—"

"Shut up," Xanxus drawls coolly, his fingers rubbing at his temple, "You're so loud."

The lightning guardian's huge frame quakes in fury as Bel boldly perches himself on the armrest of Xanxus's chair, deliberately knocking the grumpy Varia boss's elbow off the settee. The blond swings his legs playfully as Xanxus glares up at him, a menacing growl ready to rip from his throat.

"…Get off, scum."

"GET OFF THE BOSS'S CHAIR, BEL!" Levi shrieks, attempting to show Xanxus that he is still capable of being his right-hand man…even though Xanxus really couldn't care less for the man. A shout any louder could have burst the others' eardrums. Xanxus's eyes are now upon Levi, which causes the blond prince to pout slightly. But now that Levi has Xanxus's attention, the lightning guardian doesn't know what to do with it.

"You can't tell the Prince what to do," Bel hisses, a tad bit aggravated.

Levi scowls as he takes a step forward. Bel knows that there is no time to be wasted, and without a second thought, he adjusts himself on the armrest and splays his arms forward, "Catch me, boss~" To Xanxus's and Levi's utter bewilderment, Bel allows himself to collapse backwards onto the dark-haired man's lap. By instinct, Xanxus's arm shoots out and grabs onto the back of Bel's Varia coat. The blond's smile widens maniacally and Levi's face twists with jealousy, but a split second later, Xanxus realizes what he is doing and he instantly lets his arm drop.

That, in turn, causes the golden-haired genius to roll off Xanxus's knees and land in an ungraceful heap at the Varia boss's black leather boots. Levi roars with laughter.

"Idiot till the end, Bel! Don't you agree, boss?" Levi glances eagerly at the boss of Varia. Xanxus frowns as his ridiculing stare fixes on the few tufts of golden hair on top of Bel's head. The prince leaps up to his feet, brushing himself off in a brazen manner, all the while glaring at the taller man by the door.

"Shishishi~, at least boss _thought _about catching me. It's the thought that counts."

"Stop acting like a bratty little _princess_, Bel!" Levi's eye twitches in irritation, but before he can get another insult out, Xanxus suddenly lifts his head and glowers menacingly at his massive subordinate.

"Are you done talking?"

"But boss—"

"Get out, scum."

Levi reluctantly takes a step back, but another prompted glare from Xanxus sends him reeling backwards. Bel shrugs his shoulders, adjusting the crown once again so that it is nestled perfectly on top of his princely head. "Ahh, he's so annoying. You don't think I'm a _princess, _do you?"

There is a long moment of heavy silence, one of the loudest Bel has ever heard. He waits in anticipation for the brooding Varia boss to start speaking, but he never does. Instead, those blood-red eyes rive over Bel's attire; from the fur outlined around the hood of the Varia trench coat Bel had carelessly thrown on, to the loose striped shirt, to the high white, black-laced boots, and then back to Bel's Cheshire grin. The smile wavers a bit. It is almost like…the boss is undressing him with _his eyes… Those strikingly dark eyes –_

_…_that swiftly travel to the spare wine glass on the side-table. Xanxus starts to pour liquor into the glass, ignoring Bel's presence.

The blond genius coughs into his hand, "Well, boss, I'm going to leave now if you've no further use for me." Still no answer. Bel is getting slightly peeved by the lack of attention given to him, but then the gaze that is suddenly penetrating through the boss's half-lidded eyes makes him take the thought back. The genius of Varia freezes unnaturally on the spot, feeling that maybe he is at the wrong place at the wrong time. "I'm going, shishishi~"

"Leave then…" Xanxus tilts his head, a sign Bel takes to be dismissive. The blond obediently whirls around and starts to walk away with a strong stride. It isn't until he's at the doors that he hears a rumbling sound. It doesn't take the genius long to realize that Xanxus is chuckling darkly under his breath. The man finishes his sentence with one trivializing, humored word that causes Bel's blood to rise up to his face in humiliation. "…_princess_."

Bel now has a daunting feeling that Xanxus likes that idea _a lot_.

* * *

It isn't until midday the next day that Bel wakes up. He blearily drags his feet to the bathroom, keeping his gaze on the ground. The blond doesn't stumble, even as he automatically swings the bathroom door open, strips off his striped pajamas, and steps into the bathtub that's already filled with lukewarm water. With his eyes tiredly closed, Bel slips down until his chin is underneath the water. He always feels lazy and unfocused in the mornings.

This is probably why he forgot to lock the bathroom earlier and doesn't hear the door clicking open and shut.

Minutes later, his golden hair is now washed and feeling silky from the shampoo and conditioner which he had stealthily stolen from Lussuria a week ago. The creepy necrophilia-obsessed homosexual still has not figured out who took his bath products, and Bel has no intentions of giving them back willingly. He steps in front of the mirror, shaking his head and allowing the wet locks of blond hair to spring in every which direction. It'll dry properly, anyway.

He reaches down to the area where he had earlier thrown his clothes down – only to find that the only thing there is the ground. His hidden eyes shoot wide open as he stares at the tiles of the bathroom floor. His voice breaks because he hasn't spoken since he woke up, "The Prince's…clothes are…gone?" his lips form a small, confused pout. The only thing that is left in the bathroom that belongs to him is his knives. He swivels around, his eyes searching for any sign of his previous sleeping attire, but he finds something else instead.

"Shishishi…what is this," in front of him, hanging neatly on the door, is a _dress_. Bel blinks his eyes dazedly to make sure he's not hallucinating, but he finds, to his dismay, that the dress is still there. Frills, frills, and more frills, all trailing across the bottom – and it's pink and white too! Bel hesitantly prods at the dress with his finger, and then he feels his blood boiling with fury. Who would _dare _play this type of trick on the _Prince_? Bel can sense his eye twitching in irritation as he yanks the dress off the door.

He has no choice. It's either he has to walk out naked until he gets to his room and risk everyone seeing his godly body, or he wears the dress and is humiliated for the rest of his life. He knows he should probably just walk out bare, but he doesn't think it's a good idea getting jumped and raped by Lussuria. Sighing wearily, he slips the dress on. _Whoever did this is going to pay, _the blond thinks furiously, not in the least bit amused. The tips of the frills only reach just _below _his knees, and the middle is a little tight on him, despite his slim figure. While the dress _does _look a little flattering on him, his heart sinks when he realizes that the thief had stolen his briefs as well. Grumbling curses and a promise to kill the next person he sees, Bel peeks through the bathroom door.

Fortunately, no one is there and he makes it to his room without anyone seeing him. A slow grin slides on his face as he turns to his closets; now he can change out of this ridiculous wear. But as sudden as the smile appears, it slips away immediately when he sees his empty hangers.

Those _thieves_…! They had raided his closet as well! Bel slams the door shut in absolute anger and he slumps down on his bed, his hands clenching around his knives. Who could've done this? He bothered a whole lot of people yesterday. Squalo, Levi, or even Fran could've done it! That's it. He is going to stay isolated in this room and refuse to go out until he gets his clothes back. No one does _this _to him.

However, his master plan unravels as soon as Fran steps into the room without knocking.

"Senpaaai, have you seen my – whoa," Fran's eyes widen impossibly as he stares at the blond. The latter can't even do anything; the shock of being caught alone has frozen him to the spot. Why did he keep forgetting to lock his door? "…where is Bel-senpai and what have you done with him?"

"Sh-shut up, stupid frog," Bel shuffles uncomfortably. He sees the crown that he had unceremoniously thrown onto the bed and hurriedly places it on top of his head. He then adds in defense to his pride, "The Prince wasn't…_forced _into this or anything."

"I wasn't going to say that, senpai," there is a moment's pause, then, "…Let me go get my camera."

"You idiot subordinate! You do that and…" Bel trails off, an unwavering grin spreading on his lips, "shishishi~, you won't live to see tomorrow."

Fran's expression does not change, "Alright, senpai. Shall I get you a pair of high-heels to match that?"

"…ushishishi, I'm going to stab you," Bel takes a step forward and Fran instantly starts to back away, waving his hands in front of him defensively.

"I was just joking. I'll leave now…fake-_princess _senpai," Bel sends a string of knifes after the frog-hatted boy just as the latter turns the corner. They miss by a fraction of an inch and the blades hit the wall. Bel growls under his breath, still upset that he's in this stupid dress and at the fact that his clothes have gone missing. It takes him a while to get to the door; his dress had caught onto the corner of the bed.

_Damn superfluities of this damned dress._

By the time he reaches the door, he is already too late. The door doesn't close in time when Squalo passes by and catches a glimpse of that extravagant poofy, light rose-and-white colored dress. At first, he thinks it's just a random mannequin, but when he catches the sight of Bel's fluffy hair and that crown, he immediately does a double take.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! WHAT THE—" Squalo stops himself on time before throwing his head back and bursting out into obnoxious, raucous laughter. Soon, he is guffawing so hard that he's down on both knees, holding his stomach as if his insides are about to fall out.

"Shut up, you loud shark!" Bel kicks at the swordsman, but his outfit hinders his ability to act fast. Squalo catches his foot before it can make contact with his face. Those silver orbs flash wickedly at Bel and the grip tightens, causing the blond to wince slightly.

"Shishishi, what are you doing? Let me go," Bel demands tenaciously. He yanks back harshly, but just as he does, Squalo releases his grip. The genius of Varia falls backwards, collapsing onto his back. Right away, he remembers that he's not wearing anything underneath and he hastily sits up, pushing the front of his dress down. He can already feel his cheeks burning with immense mortification. To his relief, Squalo doesn't notice anything.

"VOOOOI, I always thought you were crazy, Bel, but I think you've finally lost it!"

Bel forces his signature smile back onto his face, "Ushishishi~, I know what I'm doing. Don't mock the Prince."

"Oooooh~, what's this? There's a cute little girl in our headquarters~!"

Bel resists the urge to grit his teeth in exasperation when he hears Lussuria's eccentric voice floating closer towards their direction. This is _so_ not his day. He finds himself being whirled around and he raises his knives warningly in front of the sun guardian's face, "Touch me, pedophile, and die."

Lussuria pouts dramatically, "Aww, so it was only Bel? Why are you wearing a dress, Bel-chan? You look abso~lutely adorable in that," he holds out his manicured hand demandingly, "Name of the store, please. I _must _know where you got it," the taller man jerks his hand back as soon as Bel tries to jab at it with one of his oddly-shaped knives.

"Don't be stupid, shishishi~. The Prince wouldn't buy such an ugly dress as this. I've got better taste."

"VOOOI, so who forced it on you?" Squalo smirks, baring his sharp canine teeth.

"…No one." Bel frowns when Lussuria fondly pats his head. It isn't long until Levi finds out too, and that idiotic lightning guardian is now laughing along with Squalo. Bel continues to sit still on the ground; there's a throbbing vein in the blond's temple. To add to that, Fran steps into the hallway with a message that doesn't improve Bel's mood.

"Princess-senpaaai, boss wants to see you."

The laughter ceases.

"I'm not going."

"But, Bel-chan, you look _so cute _I could eat you~"

"Shut up."

"VOOOOOI!" barks Squalo, shoving Bel onto his feet; the blond quickly pushes the front of his dress down again before stumbling out of the silver-haired swordsman's way, "The boss wants to see you, so you're going to go! VOOOOOI! Now move!"

Bel mumbles under his breath as he is forcibly dragged to Xanxus's chamber. He can hear the other subordinates chuckling and pointing at him from behind as he shrugs Squalo's hands off him. He doesn't need to be driven around. He can walk proudly into the Varia boss's room without feeling the least bit embarrassed. At least, that's what he thinks before Squalo and Levi open the door with malevolent grins on their faces.

"Good luck, _princess_." More sniggering. Bel is brusquely propelled in.

Xanxus is dressed in his usual casual white dress-shirt, and his tie is loosely knotted around his collar. His Varia coat is hung on the side of his chair. He is leaning on the palm of his hand languidly, his eyes are closed, and his legs are crossed. Bel rests his back against the doors, silently hoping that _maybe _Xanxus will not open his eyes and will just address him without seeing him. Bel lets loose his signature snicker to announce his presence.

"Shishishi~, boss, you wanted to see me?"

The corner of Xanxus's mouth twitches downward into a taut frown and Bel takes this as a bad sign. He growls in a lethargic manner, almost so quietly that Bel has to step closer in order to hear, "Apparently, I'm the last to know that there is a 'beautiful girl' wandering around my headquarters. I want you to find that scum and –" he opens his eyes slowly. Bel automatically takes a step back as those crimson orbs narrow dangerously at him, "…Trash, the hell you wearing a dress for?"

Bel can already feel the heat rising from his body to his cheeks. A tense laugh escapes his lips, "U-Ushishishi~, I…" the genius can't think of another excuse, not when he's in front of the boss, "I…don't know." Xanxus watches him phlegmatically, his fingers drumming lazily against the armrest. Bel thinks he's being overly studied and he can't help but to feel a little self-conscious about his appearance. Why oh why did he have to be dressed like this _now_? Still, the genius of Varia knows that he has to keep a poised outer appearance, "Like what you see, boss? Shishis—" Bel's snicker cuts short as Xanxus hooks a finger, motioning the blond to come. Bel does so cautiously.

"Turn around," Xanxus orders. At first, the other hesitates, but when the other man glares warningly at him, he obeys. The blond can feel a bead of sweat trailing down his neck as he quickly spins on the spot. He freezes at the sight of the daunting smirk on his boss's lips, "_Slowly_, Bel."

Wondering how he had gotten into this mess in the first place, Bel turns on the spot slowly, almost to the point where it is agonizing. As soon as he does a 180, he can hear a low, pleased hum from Xanxus's throat. Bel's eyes widen impossibly as he feels the back of his dress being lifted, "Are you wearing anything underneath?"

_Boss is a pervert! _Bel hurriedly spins on the balls of his feet, pushing Xanxus's hands away. The boss's eyebrows furrow in slight irritation at this gesture, but Bel doesn't regret it. He stifles a startled cry (because that would not be princely) when he is tugged towards Xanxus. He trips over his unsteady feet and ends up kneeling in front of the ominous, dark-haired man; his hands are placed unknowingly between Xanxus's thighs to keep himself from falling even more forward.

"Don't push my hands away, scum."

"Don't call me 'scum', _boss_," Bel, again, compels himself to give a sweetly sinister smile to the Varia boss, though that's only an ennui hiding his discomfort. A beguiling smirk pulls at Xanxus's lips at the sight of the flustered blond. Bel is taken aback when he feels Xanxus's coarse fingers weaving through his fair locks, bringing him closer to the taller. Bel tilts his head questioningly; there's something in those crimson eyes that's not quite normal and it's something that Bel has never seen before. Those orbs almost look like they're clouded with lust and want for –

Bel makes a muted noise of protest as Xanxus's mouth crashes against his. Despite the younger's struggles to escape, Xanxus traps Bel between his knees, keeping him still. The blond is then inelegantly shoved backwards and his hidden eyes clench in pain as he falls onto his back for the second time that day. "Boss, what are you—"

Xanxus doesn't answer; instead, he pushes Bel back onto the hard ground, ceasing the other's sentence. A growl ripples from his throat as his breath ghosts over Bel's ear, panting hotly against the latter's susceptible skin. He allows the outer molecules of his lips to brush against the blond's throat before flicking his tongue out to lick the slightly salty skin. Bel gasps, his back arching involuntarily, much to Xanxus's pleasure. The Varia boss takes this opportunity to slide the hem of Bel's dress up, stroking the now exposed thigh as his mouth travels back to meet the prince's.

Through his hazy mind, Bel abruptly gets the notion that maybe the boss is only attracted to him _now _because he's wearing the dress. He gingerly, almost reluctantly, breaks the kiss, "You know, once the Prince's clothes are back, I'm throwing this ridiculously ugly dress back to the garbage where it belongs. Shishishi~," he wriggles underneath Xanxus, his free hand pushing his dress back down to cover his legs. He stops moving when Xanxus's scowl returns, his eyes flashing menacingly.

"Who says you're going to get your clothes back, trash?"

Bel blinks, "Does the boss know where my clothes are?" He is even more surprised by the next statement.

"If you get your clothes back by the end of today, you're to come back into this room every night," Bel tries to protest but Xanxus silences him with a sealing kiss. He pulls away just as Bel's eyes flutter shut and he breaths arrogantly against the prince's cheek, "That's an order."

Bel swallows hard. If Xanxus is going to get his clothes back to him from whoever stole them in the first place, then that's a good thing. But Bel has second thoughts about coming into the boss's chamber every single night from now on. The thought is wiped away as Xanxus captures his mouth again for the last time.

"Go."

And then the pressure on his chest is gone. Xanxus is now sitting on his chair, his crimson orbs eloquently watching Bel's every move. The latter sits up, stunned and still in a daze. Without waiting for another prompt, the blond swiftly picks himself off the ground, fixes his crown with as much dignity as he can muster up, and scurries out the door with a tint of pink still colouring his cheeks. He can almost hear Xanxus's barking laugh as he leaves the room.

* * *

That night, after Bel takes another long bath to clear his thoughts, he finds his closets and drawers filled properly, just as Xanxus had promised earlier. The only thing that's out of place is the note that is conspicuously stuck to his Varia trench coat which is lying on the bed. Bel scans the note quickly but even before he finishes reading, he frowns and flings a knife at the papery target. He's never going to forget this. Not for a long time.

_From King to Prince  
The dress was expensive. Throw it out and die._

_  
Come to my room tonight._

* * *

_Self-Proclaimed Hero_proclaims that this is the end. LOL, Bel's a troublemaker. Hope you enjoyed the ride. :3 If there are tense changes here and there, yeah, my bad. First time writing in present tense but I thought I'd give it a try. xD Hope I didn't make too many mistakes though. **Reviews are lovely~** Not needed, but I'll always reply back...if that makes you feel better. ;D Byebiee~


End file.
